hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Keycard
Keycard is an item in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, Hitman: Contracts, Hitman: Blood Money and Hitman: Absolution. They are sometimes known by other names. Description The keycard is used for opening locked doors that cannot be opened by lockpicking and require a keycard. They usually appear in high security locations. Appearances ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' * Shogun Showdown: Both Keycard and VIP Keycard. Keycard can be obtained from a shelf in the ground floor, while the VIP Keycard can be obtained from Lei Ling. * The Graveyard Shift: Both AirCon Keycard and System Administrator Keycard. The AirCon Keycard can be obtained from a locker, while the System Administrator Keycard can be obtained from the System Administrator. The AirCon Keycard opens the air condition room, while the System Administrator Keycard opens the server room, which contains an objective. ''Hitman: Contracts'' * Rendezvous in Rotterdam: VIP Keycard, also called VIP Invitation. Allows the player to open the doors leading to the basement and the second floor. It can be obtained from either the bartender, the biker torturing Klaas Teller or Rutgert Van Leuven. * The Wang Fou Incident: Orthmeyer's Keycard. Allows the player to open a door in Asylum Aftermath. It can be obtained from Lee Hong's desk, which can be accessed through the basement. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' * Death of a Showman: Opens a door leading towards the drug factory. Obtained from the chemist. * Curtains Down: Both Lightcontrolroom Keycard and Ratclub Keycard. The former opens the door to the light control room, and can be obtained from a guard using it in the backstage area, or from a nearby desk. The Ratclub Keycard can be obtained by shooting all the rats in a room in the basement. * Flatline: Medical Wing Keycard known as Keycard Rehab. Allows access into the Medical Wing. Can be obtained from a desk in the security room. * Death on the Mississippi: There are several unique keycards to some of the rooms that NPCs use, but there are also master keycards used by the staff that give access to all locked rooms on the 3rd deck. * A House of Cards: Unique keycards exist for every hotel room on the 7th and 8th floors. Additionally, keycards exist that unlock those whole floors. Individual keycards can be obtained from the inhabitants of those rooms, or from the receptionist in the case of 47's room. Keycards for the entire floors can be obtained from Casino Staff on the respective floors. * Amendment XXV: Both Keycard for the east wing access and West Wing Keycard. The former is obtained from the security room in the east wing, while the latter can be obtained from a number of secret service agents, janitors or Daniel Morris. ''Hitman: Absolution'' * A Personal Contract: Obtained from Diana Burnwood's Head of Security. It unlocks the door to the second floor, and is obligatory to be able to proceed. * Terminus: Obtained from a maid who goes into the storage room. Opens a door to a staircase to the 8th floor. * Hunter and Hunted: Obtained on the second floor, from Vixen Club staff or from Dom Osmond. Unlocks a number of doors in the Vixen Club. * Welcome to Hope: On a handrail on the left staircase. Opens the room with evidence. * Birdie's Gift: Back area behind the counter. Unlocks a bunker in the shooting range. * Shaving Lenny: Inside Bennet's Garage. Unlocks a door in the scrapyard. * Dexter Industries Found in a house in Dead End and on a table in Old mill. Opens two storage rooms in Dead End and Factory Compound. * Fight Night: Between some crates near the Patriot's trailer. Unlocks the sidedoor to the arena and doors to more isolated areas inside the arena. * Skurky's Law: Found on the Judge. Unlocks the door to the holding cells. * Blackwater Park: Unlocks a door between the starting area and the panic room. It can be obtained either in Lenny Dexter's room, from a room with a laptop or from a patrolling guard. * Countdown: Located on a desk in the supply room that can be accessed via the ventilation duct or the door guarded by two bodyguards. Unlocks a door to another supply room, on the left-hand side after ascending the stairs to the second level. Gallery Keycard.png|Keycard in Absolution. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin items Category:Hitman: Contracts items Category:Hitman: Blood Money items Category:Hitman: Absolution items Category:Objective items